


you know i'll follow

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: MysMe Angst Week 2020 [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel Angst, 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, F/M, Mystic Messenger Day 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: She needed to get away from him, that apartment,everything, even just for a few minutes.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: MysMe Angst Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	you know i'll follow

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: betrayal / {lost}

_”I told you not to bother me!”_

_“I don’t care about your feelings, alright?!”_

His words cut deeper and deeper into her heart as they replayed in her mind. She knew he was struggling, and she knew that he was holding something back, but there was only so much she could take.

He’d gone out into the hallway to work, but when she’d left the apartment in tears, he didn’t even notice. She needed to get away from him, that apartment, _everything_ , even just for a few minutes. 

She hadn’t checked the weather before she’d left, but she’d known it would be cold and took her jacket. It was drizzling lightly, and every sheet of soft rain that hit her chilled her more and more. 

She let her feet guide her, not thinking twice about the turns she took or the few people she passed. The streetlamps helped illuminate the dark pavement, but after a while of walking, she realized she was completely immersed in darkness. She glanced around, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with a frigid hand and trying to think if she recognized any buildings. It wasn’t as if she wanted to go back so soon, but being lost was another problem she didn’t need added to her already long list. 

When she patted her pockets for her phone, she came up empty, and she felt her stomach drop painfully. There was nothing left for her to do but to try and find her way back. She hoped the extra time away would help calm her down, but the possibility of someone following her popped into her mind and kept her on edge as she tried to retrace her steps. 

Her tears had dried and the rain had let up after a while, but she was shivering and exhausted. She could see the light of a streetlamp in the distance, but as she began to move towards it, she heard rapid footsteps approaching her. 

Her heart leapt into her throat, and she moved quickly to press herself behind the nearest wall, willing her heart to stop pounding in her ears. She tried to listen, hearing whoever it was get closer and eventually slow down. She held her breath, pressing her hand against her mouth and praying for them to leave. 

She waited for what seemed like hours in silence until she finally heard something that she thought she might have imagined. 

“MC?” they called, making her flinch in shock. But when she realized the voice was Seven’s, she exhaled quietly, stepping around the corner. 

He looked completely terrified, and his eyes were blown wide as he gaped at her. His shoulders suddenly dropped with a dramatic exhale, and before she could even blink, he’d rushed up to her and crushed her against him in a tight hug. 

“What are you thinking?!” he hissed, pulling away from her just as quickly and lowering his head to be on her level. She pressed her lips together to hold back a sigh, knowing that she was going to get a lecture. The warm relief that had flooded her system ran cold, and the beginnings of a smile on her lips disappeared. She didn’t know if he expected her to answer his question, but she didn’t bother to try, seeing him already starting to say more. 

“If I hadn’t put that tracker on your jacket, do you know what would have happened?” he asked, reaching up to grip her shoulders and jostle her slightly. She stared back in silence, noticing quickly how tired he looked. 

“I can’t believe you’re being so _stupid_ ,” he sighed, searching her eyes when she still had no response. “Do you have any regard for your safety?” he pressed, squeezing her shoulders almost painfully. She blinked at him, letting a short sigh out of her nose at all the questions she’d heard multiple times before. 

She tried not to admire the way his hair had begun to curl slightly at the tips, making her guess that he’d left when it’d still been raining. It also wasn’t hard to see the genuine worry on his face, and that almost made her smile again despite the way frustration and exhaustion bubbled inside her.

“Are you even listening?” he said through gritted teeth, moving his face closer to hers. She flinched a little, nodding. 

“Yes,” she replied, seeing her answer only irritate him more. He let go of her shoulders, taking a few steps back and placing his hands on his hips. 

“What are you doing out here?” She watched him, bringing her arms up to hold her middle to try and retain some of the warmth he’d given her. 

“I needed some air,” she said quietly, knowing that would anger him further but being too tired to come up with a better excuse. 

“ _Air?_ ” he scoffed, staring at her incredulously. “Getting air can be leaving the room, like I did. Not getting lost in the middle of the night,” he said sternly, stepping close to her again and wrapping a hand around her upper arm. 

“You’re unbelievable,” he sighed, beginning to pull her back in the direction he’d come. She stumbled along after him, letting her arms fall to her sides. 

She couldn’t help the tears that gathered in her eyes once more, despite the fact that she knew he was being harsh on purpose. She was tired and cold, and she’d left to escape the endless stream of anger and insults, but they’d found her again. 

When she sniffled loudly, his large steps faltered, and he turned back to look at her. The grip on her arm loosened while she avoided his gaze. 

“Wait, no. Don’t cry,” he sighed, letting go of her arm completely and turning to face her. She quickly wiped her tears away, looking up at him to show him that she would do as he said. But once their eyes met, she could see the guilt on his face. He wanted her to hate him, but all of it was hurting him too. 

She buried her face in her hands and let out a quiet sob, hearing him shuffle awkwardly in front of her. After a few moments, she felt his hands wrap around her wrists gently. She let him pull her hands away, peeking up at him. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” he whispered, letting go of her wrists to run his thumbs under her eyes softly. “Just come back with me.” She sniffled, admiring the look in his eyes for another moment before nodding at his request. 

“Okay,” he breathed, standing up straight again and extending a hand to her. “Here, give me your hand.” She glanced at him, seeing that he wouldn’t meet her eyes. She offered him her hand anyway, feeling the beginnings of a smile tug at her lips when the warmth from his touch began to melt away the ice in her skin. 

Seven held her hand tightly as they headed back, making sure he walked at a pace that was comfortable for her and thanking God he’d found her safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! i hope you have a good day <3 
> 
> [my mysme tumblr](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat) | [my paypal](https://paypal.me/macaronsforchat?locale.x=en_US)


End file.
